Décomposition
by lasurvolte
Summary: Jennifer se venge de Stiles. Personne ne réussi à s'en remettre.


**Titre :** Décomposition

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet-dramatique

**Couple :** yen a pas vraiment, mais bon c'est très sous entendu sterek.

**Thème :** L'amour est plus fort que la mort

**Note :** **Spoil épisode 10 saison 3.**

* * *

Jennifer n'avait pas réussi à tuer ni le Sherif, ni Melissa, son plan était tombé à l'eau à cause d'une seule personne : Stiles. Ce sale gamin l'avait empêché de réveiller complètement le Nemeton, de se venger de la meute d'Alpha, et il allait le payer cher. Avant que qui ce soit ait pu l'en empêcher, elle avait attrapé Stiles et l'étranglait avec son fil de nylon. L'adolescent n'avait pas eut le temps de bloquer le fil avec ses mains, et elle tira si fort d'un coup qu'elle le tua assez vite.

Peut-être que si Derek et Scott avaient été là, ils auraient pu le sauver, mais le deuxième était avec Deucalion et le premier arriva… Mais trop tard.

Fou de rage, fou de douleur, il sauta sur Jennifer pour venger Stiles. La battre ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, les pouvoirs de la femme étaient vraiment puissants, tous ses meurtres lui avaient conféré énormément de force et elle se défendait franchement bien contre l'Alpha.

- Voyons Derek sois raisonnable, tu es entrain de te battre pour cet idiot de Stiles… Ne préférerais-tu pas que l'on s'amuse un peu toi et moi… Tu te souviens ? Comme avant ?

Derek ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, mais sa colère décupla. Comment osait-elle se moquer de Stiles ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle tué ?

- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas arrivé à temps pour le sauver.

L'Alpha poussa un cri déchiré, elle l'avait touché là où ça faisait mal et sans les mains, juste avec ses mots. Pourquoi n'était-il pas arrivé à temps ?

Il sentait le poids de sa malédiction sur ses épaules, tous ceux qui l'approchaient finissaient par mourir, il avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute. Après tout n'était-il pas sorti avec Jennifer ? Il l'avait embrassé, il avait couché avec, il l'avait protégé et surtout il lui avait fait confiance alors qu'il avait du mal à se fier à Stiles.

Il s'en voulait tellement que Jennifer était entrain de prendre l'avantage, s'il continuait ainsi il perdrait. La seule chance qu'il avait sur elle, c'est qu'elle était sans doute réellement amoureuse de lui, à sa façon, parce que par accident c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était restée en vie, et à cause de ça elle aurait peut-être du mal à le tuer.

Le combat dura longtemps, assez longtemps pour les épuiser tous les deux, pour laisser le temps à Scott de les trouver également.

En voyant Stiles mort, son meilleur ami hurla de douleur et sans hésitation s'attaqua à son tour à Jennifer. A deux contre elle, la femme finit par se laisser submerger et Derek lui donna son coup de grâce. Ce qui ne le soulagea aucunement.

Il avait pensé que tuer Jennifer comblerait le soudain vide qui venait de se creuser en lui, mais il n'en était rien, il se sentait toujours mal comme si on lui avait arraché une partie des entrailles.

La douleur était pire que pour la mort d'Erica, et pire encore que pour celle de Boyd. C'était à peu près équivalent à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Paige, mais tandis que celle-ci avait fini par s'apaiser au fur à mesure du temps, la peine qu'il ressentait à cet instant lui semblait bien plus présente. Plus réel.

Scott était entrain de pleurer alors qu'il avait dans ses bras le corps de son meilleur ami, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, priant pour que Stiles se réveille et lui dire quelque chose de débile comme par exemple « l'amitié et l'amour sont plus fort que la mort, c'est pour cette raison que je suis encore vivant ! ».

Mais il était bien mort, ses pouvoirs de loup garou le confirmait plus que jamais. Derek restait dans son coin, il n'avait pas le courage de s'approcher d'eux, il était incapable de consoler Scott alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se consoler lui-même.

Le jeune McCall pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal aux yeux et au ventre, et même là il pleura encore. Sans Stiles, la vie… La vie allait devenir morne, grise, il lui manquerait toujours un sourire pour le soutenir, une phrase idiote lancé au moins bons moments pour le faire tenir.

Puis il fallut prévenir le shérif.

Le mot « dévasté » n'est pas suffisant pour décrire ce que ressentit le père de Stiles en voyant le cadavre de son fils. Son seul enfant, sa seule famille. Le shérif plongea dans une sorte d'état proche du zombie, et ce n'est que grâce au soutien de Melissa qu'il ne sombra pas dans l'alcool. Scott, sa mère et le shérif devinrent très proche, pour se soutenir tous les trois, ce fut plus facile ainsi pour au moins survivre.

Derek lui était tout seul. Cora avait bien aimé Stiles, mais elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour être totalement triste, Isaac était affecté mais il ne le montrait que très peu et essayait de se comporter comme avant. Lydia – pour le peu qu'il la voyait – semblait se porter très bien, elle était malheureuse bien sûr mais il lui paraissait impossible que Stiles soit mort, dans son esprit il allait bientôt revenir et ils feraient à nouveau équipe. Il lui manquait, parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, Stiles était vraiment le seul à atteindre à peu près son intelligence, et à la comprendre. Ce que ressentaient ces trois là n'étaient pas suffisant pour soutenir Derek.

Il avait l'impression de mourir à l'intérieur, comme s'il avait été une sorte de plante et Stiles le soleil qui le faisait vivre. Sans lui, il pourrissait doucement. Et qui aurait pu y changer quelque chose ? Personne ne se rendait compte de rien. Après tout dans l'esprit de tout le monde, Derek n'était pas tant attaché que ça à Stiles, et puis son air était le même que d'habitude, froid-grognon, distant.

Mais l'Alpha sentait la vie lui échapper, il avait eu les épaules assez solides pour toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécu, mais cette fois-ci c'était trop, beaucoup trop, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plu. Il avait envie que tout s'arrête, il avait envie de s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller, pourtant chaque matin il devait se lever avec l'impression qu'un milliard d'aiguille se plantaient dans son corps. Est-ce que la douleur s'arrêterait jamais ?

Il enviait Scott de pouvoir pleurer, le shérif de pouvoir montrer qu'il était dévasté, Lydia de rester persuadée que Stiles réapparaîtrait. Lui, il agissait exactement comme d'habitude alors que chaque mot prononcé, chaque geste qu'il faisait, chacun de ses pas, tout était douloureux, sans couleur, sans aucun sens.  
Continuer à vivre ? Oui mais pourquoi? Pour quoi ? Pour voir d'autres personnes mourir ? Pour se rendre compte qu'il était incapable d'aimer après Stiles ? Pour supporter chaque jour son absence, sa culpabilité, sa tristesse ?

Il priait pour que tout s'arrête, pour qu'il puisse se reposer enfin, rejoindre Stiles là où il s'était enfuit, le prendre dans ses bras de fantômes et le mettre à l'intérieur de lui-même pour ne plus le perdre de vue, pour ne plus le perdre du tout.  
Alors Stiles se mettrait sans doute à rire comme il savait si bien le faire, avec sa bouche et avec ses yeux, avec ce petit morceau de bonheur qu'il offrait dans chacun de ses sourires, et le rassurerait sur le fait qu'on ne peut pas mourir deux fois, sauf peut-être Peter parce que bon lui il ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres.

Mais Derek continuait à se mettre debout, encore et encore, pour rien, pour personne, simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre, à part attendre de s'écrouler enfin.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je ne l'avais jamais tué, il fallait bien que je le fasse à un moment...


End file.
